kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise Hopper
}} The is the Rider Machine of Kamen Rider Zero-One. The Rise Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The suspension device. It is installed in the arm of the front and rear wheels, and the dynamic adjustment of the damping force of the spring and the various dimensions of the car body are completely controlled by the hydraulic pressure even during driving using the displacement sensor, actuator and control unit. Thus the vehicle height adjustment and posture according to the running Environment 3-D manner to stabilize, for the height difference and obstacles can be handled by jumping up the body. * - The control unit. In addition to the engine control unit, various sensors for processing equipment and information collection have been consolidated. By collecting the data of the surrounding environment by the scan beam from the light-emitting portion, and by analyzing and calculating the obtained information, the adjustment of each part of the vehicle body to match the road surface and the surrounding conditions is carried out at any time. In addition, it is equipped with a drive recorder and has a role to save the driving record at all times. * - The body exterior of the rise Hopper. Space alloy which is armor material has a strength of about 1.7 times compared to the alloy manufactured under gravity. By making it thin and lightweight by taking advantage of its characteristics, it does not interfere with running performance, and it is capable of both defense and maneuverability, allowing for entry into the atmosphere and combat while on board. * - The handles. Right side is the accelerator, the left side functions as a linker, by linking the passenger and the RH Top Unit in the direct line, it is possible to perform a delicate maneuver by detailed situational awareness. * - The propeller. By using the Rise Engine HD-819 that is injected from the super-compressed jet is generated in the left and right four places arranged thrusters, it produces an explosive propulsion force by reaction. In addition, by suppressing the turning radius compact by the thrust deflection, it is possible to large jump enough to be called a flight in cooperation with the RH Active Suspension. * - The braking device. Nitrogen liquid used in a superconductive motor has a strong cooling effect by using it as a brake fluid, and it is possible to obtain a stable braking force without deterioration of performance due to heat in continuous use. * - The engine. The engine generates an ultra-compressed jet, and the air taken in from the outside is compressed by a special turbine and fed into a RH Thrust Vector. It can also be driven by a power drive using a superconducting motor, which is the power source of the turbine. * - The seat. It has a function to hold the rider firmly even in acrobatic maneuvering by filling the inside with shock-absorbing gel with high cushion-ability and changing the shape according to the rider's body shape, and to maintain the running posture. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 2, 6, 14 Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Vehicles Category:Hiden Intelligence